Amnesia
by ThatDubstepKitten
Summary: Jackson was just an ordinary inkling, visiting to see his departing uncle, when his plane crashes into an unknown realm where strange activity is depicted. The Last Human, also known as Axel, aids him on his journey back home. But lock finds key, and a lost realm and enemy are found, and reveals the darker secrets of Inkopolis, and an unexpected connection to Jackson and Axel...
1. Chapter 1

\- Chapter 1 -

*Jackson's POV*

Well, it was only another day.

I strap my belt in and prepare for the flight. I'm flying to Inkopolis on a visit to see my departing uncle. It tears me up just thinking of him, how lonely death must be. I'll just send a text now to tell him I will stay there for a week and comfort him in his final hours... Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Jackson. Jackson Blaze. Yeah. That's it. Just... Jackson Blaze. The intercom comes in, stating that all mobile phones must be shut off. I reluctantly shut it off, and drift off into a deep slumber as the plane starts up.

That's all I remember until **that** happened. How I ended up where I am now.

\- Normal POV -

"There. the energy's been shut off."

"Good. Now blow the damn plane up."

Two figures were hunched over a computer, and appeared to have hacked into the plane's wired mainframe.

"What?! There are innocent people on board!" yelled one figure exasperatedly.

"Do you want this fucking prophecy to be fulfilled?! Bloody do it NOW!" said the other, slapping the other over the head.

"FINE! Jeez."

\- Jackson's POV -

I awaken, slightly dazed. I am a little thirsty... I reach for the Service button on the top of the cabin.

KABOOM.

What the hell, I mumble to myself. I only wanted a bottle of jack.

Suddenly, the whole plane filled with shrieks as the cockpit bursts into flames. I jump out of my seat and bolt for the fire extinguisher. But it was too late, as the fire reached the fuel tanks, and it exploded in my face, and all turned black.

I am Amnesiac.

-Author's Note:-

Welp, there we go. The first chapter for my first story. I hope y'all enjoy it, and also enjoy Jackson and Axel's story. Feel free to follow me for more of this, and don't forget to put some criticism in for me. I'd like to improve on this so the next chapters will be as good as can be. Cheers, and have a good day! - ThatDubstepKitten


	2. Chapter 2: They Meet

Author's Note: So I thought I'd update the story due to people liking the story. So... Yeah... Enjoy the new chapter of Amnesia! - ThatDubstepKitten

Chapter 2: Axel's POV

My name is Axel. Just Axel. I'm a normal guy.

Or so I'd like to think.

My life changed drastically when I met him.

You might know about the apocalypse 12,367 years ago.

My life was perfect. I had everything going for me. Now it's just me and him.

I was a pretty normal person.

I woke up at 6am, and got dressed for another day of loneliness. I brush my teeth, chuck a bit of water on my face, the usual hygienic stuff.

I was determined that today would be a better day. I would try to find civilisation, and set up camp there. the pantry's empty, so I guess it's tree bark again. I chop up the tree bark into tiny pieces, smoke it on the fire and eat it. You see, my life is pretty lonely and boring.

Until that happened.

I set out and breathe in fresh apocalyptic air. Another black and white day in a black and white life. Sigh...

\- Jackson's POV -

I awaken and find myself on the floor. I look out the window to see if it's all a dream. My suspicions were confirmed by the spiraling hellscape that I saw through the window. The only thought in my mind was escape. I opened the door and was met with a 50,000 foot drop at my feet. I look for a means of cushioning the fall but to no avail. I curse to myself. I'M FUCKING DOOMED. There's no way I'm gonna get out.

I'm done for.

I close my eyes. Waiting. Waiting for death to consume me in its dark embrace.

1 hour passes.

CRACKLE.

What was that?

CRASH.

I jump up. The lights are flickering, and the window's smashed. I open the door, and a horrible sight met my eyes.

"Oh...Fuck." I landed in the middle of nowhere, on top of a house.

A motherfucking house... In the middle of nowhere.

Someone was standing there in shock. The owner I presume? Anyway. I'm alive and that's what matters. I fucking survive

"What the... M-My house! The fuck did you do to my house?!" I hear him yell.

Huh. He clearly doesn't know I just survived a damn plane crash with only minor injuries.

I yell back, "I-I'm sorry! My plane crashed..."

Author's Note: ...And I'm gonna leave it there. I hope you enjoyed it, Oh yeah, don't forget to drop a Fave if you liked it, and leave a review so I can improve and make better chapters for you guys. Cheers, and see you next chapter! - ThatDubstepKitten


	3. Updaaaaates!

Hey guys! ThatDubstepKitten here and I... AM NOT DEAD! I'm not dead! I couldn't really update in my absence, because of family reasons, but I managed to find some time to PM deepcauldron (Oh yeah, shoutouts to deepcauldron. You're a legend, buddy! ;D) and he/she got me out of my imagination block! So yeah, I'm back and ready, Amnesia Chapters are underway, should be on anytime soon! Cheers, and have a good one!

ThatDubstepKitten


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**

I DID IT! I GOD DANG DID IT! Chapter 3 is finally up! School held this chapter up, but at least it's finally here! 1,000 bottles of Mountain Dew later! Woo! So I'm thinking of making this a series? Tell me in your reviews whether you'd like it or not? But without further ado, .GO!

Yeah!

**Normal POV**

"I'm sorry, my plane cras -" Jackson replied but was cut off by Axel.

"THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU A GODDAMN REASON TO WRECK MY HOUSE, YOU DICK!"

"I - I..." Jackson trailed off.

Axel instantly got his cool back. Waking up to his house being a wreck,

it is a miracle how.

"Sorry, I'm just... a little groggy still."

**Jackson's thoughts**

I chose to remain silent. First my plane crashed, now I'm getting chewed out by some guy

who lived in the middle of nowhere! Freaking nowhere! As I looked around the barren land

that my plane had crashed in... Just where is this? The place's name was on the tip of

my tongue, but... Why? Why is this place so familiar? How has it become so deserted and

abandoned, save for this one guy. But why did he choose to live here? So far away from society?

So far away from safety and help if he needed it most? There are so many questions in my head,

but I knew that by the end of this, some questions will be left unanswered. Some stones

will be left unturned. My uncle always told me to know so.

"Hey, Earth to 'crash victim'?" I heard him say, his voice ringing in my ear.

"Oh, uh, uh..." I stuttered, trying to get out of this awkward situation, I tried some

quick talking.

"Uh, hmm, sorry about your, um, house!" I looked at his house. Made of wood,

but almost all of it was crushed from the plane's impact... I could barely call it a house.

"B-b-but I _really_ need to get to the city now. Goodbye, I guess?"

I tried to get out of there. But he pulled me back and grabbed me by my shirt.

"Listen, _**pal**_ , you're not going anywhere until you can help me get my house

back in any way, ok?" He said into my ear.

"What? N-no... You don't understan-"

"Cool." he interrupted. "But let me remind you, it gets bad here."

"What do you mean?"

"Almost no water, and if you want food, you kill for it. Here." he tossed a pocket

knife into my hand. What the hell is this for? If anything I'd use it to stab this

prick and be on my way. But... Gah. I can't do it.

"Fine." I huff out and sit near the wreckage of the house.

**Author's Note**

Wow, what a jerk Axel is! Yeah, this is a short chapter compared to my other 2, but trust me, it'll get interesting in the later chapters.

I really wanna make better chapters for you guys! Follow or Favourite my story, or whatever's good for you,

but don't forget to drop a review on how I can improve! Cheers, and have a good one! - ThatDubstepKitten


End file.
